


Could Be Worse

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gottbleed Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He totally didn't mean it; completely an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Be Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for gottbleed week!

“Newton, I swear, if you broke my nose-”

“Chill!” Newt snapped. “I said I was sorry!”

Gottlieb winced when he gingerly touched his nose, giving a sigh as Newt brought him a handkerchief.

“Don't touch it if it hurts.” He insisted, trying to clean some of the blood away from his colleague.

“Give me that.” Gottlieb snatched the handkerchief away from Newt and carefully held it to his nose to stem the bleeding.

Newt frowned. He honestly hadn't meant for this to happen.

He'd been well absorbed in his work at the time, and he had also been listening to his music with his headphones on after numerous, and regular, complaints from Gottlieb about the noise volume. At some point, apparently Gottlieb had come over to ask him about something, to which Newt couldn't hear him until he was close enough to be heard. Newt had felt a sudden tap on his shoulder and, startled, spun around and accidentally hit Gottlieb in the face. So maybe it was a little bit his fault, but he was startled.

The physicist yelled at him for it, until Newt calmed him enough to get him to sit down. Newt didn't think he broke the other scientist's nose, but it was bleeding a bit, so he wanted to check just to be sure.

“Let me look.” Newt insisted, hands hovering around Gottlieb.

He rolled his eyes and removed the handkerchief, scowling at Newt.

Newt put a hand under his chin in thought. Gottlieb's nose was still bleeding a bit, a few drops having dripped onto his shirt. Newt leaned in and studded him, getting an odd look from him.

“Does it hurt a lot?” The biologist asked.

“Of course it bloody hurts.” Gottlieb grumbled.

“Right. Well, It doesn't look broken, but you should probably go see someone in medical to make sure it's fine, and it looks like the worst of the bleeding is over.”

“Great.” The physicist glanced down at the handkerchief and shut his eyes before pressing it back to his nose.

“I really am sorry.” Newt confessed, shoulders slouching.

Gottlieb opened one eye to look at his colleague.

“It's okay... It was an accident.”

“Eh, you've gotten mad at me for worse. And it was sort of my fault.”

“I should have realized you couldn't hear me. You always play your music so loud, with or without earphones.”

“You always complain about it.”

“With good reason.” He sighed again and took his cane from his side. “I suppose I'll go see someone now, make sure nothing's broken. I'll have to get my shirt washed too.

“Hey, I'll come with you.” Newt rested a hand on Gottlieb's arm. “If you want me to. I wanna make sure you're okay.”

Gottlieb smiled at the biologist. “Thank you. I'd like that.”


End file.
